Curve Ball
by Aldanya Kraven
Summary: LadyxVergil OOC Maybe AU.  Dante dragged Vergil back from chaos. He's now joined the happy band of devil hunters connected to Devil May Cry. He fights with his brother and banters with Lady. But what happens when Trish plants a mind seed in Lady's head?
1. Chapter 1

((N.B So, first story to upload but not first to be written. Actually one of my latest. I am a big fan of Devil May Cry and for some reason, have always been intrigued by the pairing of LadyxVergil. This is a generally light-hearted fic with no intention to enter the dark areas. Let me know what you think.))

Curve Ball

Chapter 1

Lady stirred the mixture of spices, sauces and meat as it bubbled pleasantly in the pot. It smelt really good and she deeply inhaled the scent making a soft moan of pleasure. It would taste excellent once it was done too. Now, contrary to popular belief, Lady could cook. In fact she was so good at cooking that certain recipes could cure ailments. The most common ailment she cured; hangovers.

So Lady was accustomed to one platinum haired, blue eyed demon staggering into her apartment in the late afternoon complaining of a headache like some needy, useless child. However she was not accustomed to two platinum haired, blue eyed demons staggering into her apartment, both complaining of hangovers and the only way to tell the difference between them was one lacked any social skill yet somehow retained etiquette. In other words one while being polite about it, threatened to kill her just because she was a useless human. Needless to say, she did the same thing to him she did to Dante when he pissed her off while he had a hangover. She shot him in the head.

So Vergil, after realizing he was too sick to retaliate, had glared her to oblivion. Then Dante had reminded him to not piss the devil huntress off as she would cure their current state of crap. Vergil had then vanished to some obscure corner of the apartment to sulk though anyone that dare state the fact would probably die a slow and painful death.

Lady had begun to cook but had not spared Dante the pissed off rant about how he should have left his brother's sorry butt in chaos. See, her and Trish had coincidentally met Lucia who then explained what she knew about Dante to them. Learning where he was, they had tracked his arse down, being at the gateway to hell to assist him in fighting as he returned from chaos lugging his half-conscious brother with him. Nero and Kyrie had also been there to help and give Vergil his sword back.

Of course back then everyone had seen a weaker, human side of Vergil and had tolerated his half-assed attempts at arrogance. He was beaten up bad and having trouble being around anyone without flinching. Of course Lady would also have to ignore the fact she had been the one to mother him too.

She wasn't quite sure why but after about five weeks of watching him in this sorry state she'd snapped and then scolded and beat him into a slightly better state while forcing him to not kick her away as she treated his wounds, fed him and so forth. Yes, everyone had found it odd, even her. Her excuse was she was disgusted that the pathetic man they'd dragged back from hell was once the man that brought such chaos to her life. It made her feel feeble.

So she'd forced him to repair and from then onwards he was his old, arrogant, asshole self. Minus the fact he was being somewhat human in joining Dante's group of devil hunters that included herself, Trish, Lucia, Nero and Kyrie. So life seemed normal or as normal as it gets for the hunters of the damned.

"Dante, what bright idea came from that thick skull of yours to bring him here?" she inquired of the leather clad man who honestly was just wearing a pair of black leather pants. Outwardly Lady denied finding him attractive. Inwardly, well let's just say she was content that Dante was such a flirt but she knew that shooting him was a very effective turn off. That guy was too much of a player to get involved with. As for Vergil, yeah, twin bonus but his personality was an acquired taste that only a delusional person could really be that interested in.

"I have a hangover. I think I'm entitled to not having proper brain function." he responded irritably from his comfortable spot sprawled across her couch. Adding a few last touches to their 'lunch', she didn't decline glaring the demon down.

"Dante, you _never_ have proper brain function." she retorted getting an indignant squawk in reaction and a muffled snicker from behind one of the cabinets which Lady eyed carefully. "Okay, your holy stew is ready. Get your arses up." Lady scolded, pouring the mix into three bowls and placing two on the table while she ate the other one standing. It was mostly because while she was a tough girl she was still very intimidated by Vergil let alone two twin demons that could probably kick her arse and back and hence, always needed to have some sort of upper hand. Therefore they were sitting and she was standing.

Slowly Dante managed to fall off the couch then get up off the floor and stagger to one of the kitchen chairs. After that he was completely unresponsive as he devoured the food quite literally. Vergil on the other hand took his time getting up and emerging from the shadows of his happy little cabinet before sitting down at the table and staring into his bowl like it was poisoned. Lady resisted the temptation to growl and attack him because she was certain he was doing it to annoy her.

Reason being, Vergil knew she could cook quite well. In fact the only person that knew this better than he was probably Lady. Mostly because he had been treated to a lot of her cooking in his sorry state of weeks ago. However he decided to eat the delicacy in front of him mostly for his own safety when he noticed his conceited cruelty was actually causing Lady to stretch out for a gun that just so happened to be unfortunately on the kitchen counter within arm's reach.

Lady couldn't keep a haughty smirk from caressing her lips but did manage to hide it behind her bowl before Dante could notice. That didn't stop Vergil from seeing however who suddenly became more sour than usual while his brother remained completely oblivious to the silent battle around him. But what else was new?

Making a contented exhale after placing his bowl down, Dante shouted obviously satisfied with the taste of the food and its abnormal healing qualities. Lady rolled her eyes and placed her own clean bowl in the sink.

"Thanks a bunch Lady. That really helped." Dante said with a cocky grin sliding onto his face as the huntress took his bowl since he obviously wasn't going to be doing anything more with it.

"Yeah, whatever. Just stop getting drunk so often." she lectured glancing to Vergil who was still eating at a much slower pace compared to the two of them. In the mean time, she prepared to wash up. "How is he?" Lady inquired while Vergil stopped mid lifting his spoon to his mouth to glare the girl down. Was he invisible or something?

"Verge? He's fine. Seems you beating him and mothering him got him back to an almost normal state. Next week he'll probably be trying to take over the world, as the cliché sees fit." Dante responded, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed posture as his feet went to the table and his arms crossed behind his back. Lady glared at him and then waited five seconds, counting them in her head. Once those five seconds were up, Dante was on the floor after Vergil had 'accidentally' knocked the leaning chair over with his foot. The two conspiring against the charismatic devil hunter exchanged a smirk that didn't go unnoticed from the irritated man still on the floor. "Get a room." he commented under his breath earning an indiscreet kick from Lady.

"If you ever suggest that again I am going to kick you in the crotch. And if that doesn't work I am going to _shoot_ you there." Lady warned the devil hunter who went abnormally pale just at the thought.

"Okay, okay! No Lady, Vergil jokes! I get it!" he shouted in a panic, earning another kick from the huntress before he managed to get up off the floor and begin a quick retreat to the door. He was soon out of the apartment grumbling about abuse.

"It seems your talent for damaging Dante is still at its best." Vergil commented, spooning the last of the stew into his mouth before showing the face of his etiquette again by taking his bowl to the sink.

"Yeah, well he should know better." she growled with her arms crossed over her chest, only sparing the demon a quick glance before her glare returned to the wall opposite him. Vergil looked at her face and smirked rather pleasantly.

"My, is that a blush Lady? Did Dante's little comment hit a nerve?" he inquired. He was deliberately aggravating her but that was as common as waking up in the morning.

"_Vergil. _Don't make me direct the same threat to you." Lady growled her glower now fully upon the platinum haired man clad in neat black pants and a dark blue business shirt.

"Oh, but you directed it towards Dante without hesitation. Am I really so special that I get a warning first?" he inquired, walking towards her apartment door. It took only a quick tilt of his head to avoid the bullet where she'd attempted to shoot him. With his proud smirk on his face he was soon gone to be smug around other people. Meanwhile Lady imagined many a terrible thing on the conniving twin.

That was how a regular day started with the devil hunter crowd. Minus the Vergil hangover but you get the point. Dante would be a pain in the arse, Vergil and Lady would exchange taunts before teaming up and bullying Dante together. Then he'd make some snarky comment and it would change to Vergil teasing Lady. Add picking up missions at some point and you've got it all wrapped into one neat little package.

So after finishing cleaning Lady was on her way to Devil May Cry with her own piece of paper with a tidbit and the aim to get assistance from one person or another because she was manipulative and lazy like that. Though anyone who'd dare tell her she was being lazy would probably get shot in the head.

So she walked into the bar like devil business in a white business shirt and denim short shorts, leather boots hitting the wooden floor with an intimidating stalk. Dante was seated or more draped on his own couch, tapping his foot to a beat blaring from his jukebox. Trish was sitting on the edge of his table flipping through a magazine while the others were in a state of obligatory inexistence, aka somewhere else.

"Hey, Dante." Lady commented, kicking the now fully clothed devil hunter's foot. His eyes clenched shut to display his irritation as he made a low growl from the back of his throat.

"No." he snarled obviously aware of what Lady was about to ask. She of course glared at him, reaching for one of her many guns.

"I'll go." Trish's voice declared seemingly from nowhere as it hit the two interacting like a speeding bullet, wide shocked eyes and all. It took them about ten seconds to actually turn and look at the blonde haired demon, effort having to be taken on Dante's part. "I'm bored and a mission should eat up some time. But I have one condition." Trish explained, standing up and dropping the magazine. Lady, hiding a sigh, turned toward the other woman and placed a hand on her hip as if preparing herself for an argument. "Lady comes with me." Trish concluded.

The other two people in the room exchanged a glance. A very long, hard and confused glance. Eventually Dante shrugged it off as none of his concern and rolled back into his earlier comfortable position. If he had been anywhere else he might have been spared a kick but a lounge chair makes it a simple task to kick someone where it hurts. Like, say, the stomach or perhaps somewhere nastier.

"What would be the point in that? I could just do it myself and keep all the money." Lady responded as she raised one slender, confused eyebrow at the blonde who replied with amused laughter. Lady didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, but you'll never know why I wanted to go with you." Trish purred, perfectly aware that curiosity was a very hard thing to resist. Cursing under her breath, Lady glared at the fellow devil huntress and kicked Dante's couch, causing him to flinch.

"Fine. But you get a smaller cut of the reward money then." she growled, obviously irritated that her plan to kill two missions by getting someone to do one of the others was defeated. However interest won over her desire to argue about the condition. Soon enough the two women were gone from the office, leaving a very confused Dante behind who broke his mask of indifference to stare after the two.

"So what's with getting me to come along with you?" Lady inquired of Trish as they stalked through the abandoned orchard.

"Well, I wanna ask you a few questions about Vergil." the blonde responded in a far too innocent manner to suit her which of course made Lady frown and turn to her companion. "Well, other than what Dante's been saying, watching you two interact has begun to raise suspicion with the rest of us. It almost seems obvious."

"What?" Lady responded as she halted causing Trish to stop and then turn around to face the girl. "Listen Trish. There's nothing there. There will _never_ be anything there. Just because I accepted that some demons are okay doesn't mean I'm going to start looking for one to date. And of all people, _Vergil_. Do I really have to explain that one?" Lady enlightened almost pulling at her hair out of frustration and utter disbelief. Of all people? Come on, Vergil was the reason her dad won the worst father of the year award. He was also arrogant, manipulative, spiteful, and didn't have a caring bone in his body. Look at how he treated Dante, his own _brother_. Imagine what a relationship with him would be like.

Sadly, the conversation was making Lady imagine just what a relationship with him _would_ be like. And she couldn't really come up with much. He wouldn't do it for the company and she couldn't really picture him as the regular jerk doing it for 'fun' either. She was truly stumped on the matter. However she was given reprieve as Trish sighed.

"Okay, so maybe it doesn't seem that logical. But that's why I was asking. Because it _seemed_ like something was going on. You know, other than the mothering, the way you two tease each other and banter…it's almost like you enjoy it." Trish excused herself before starting to walk again causing Lady to move also. Lady thought for a moment silently. Trish did have a point. Not a very large one but it was there.

"Well…I guess we might enjoy our little fights but I guess that's the only way that even friendship is possible with him." Lady explained before stopping in her tracks and pulling out one of her many guns. "Well, looks like we've found our mark." she commented, aiming at a rather large and rather repulsive beast in the middle of a clearing. It was mostly a clearing because all the trees in that section of the orchard had been broken in the creature's frenzy for meat. Meat being the half a man hanging from its jaws.

"Come on. That's just not nice you big oaf." Trish scolded, catching the creature's attention. The two girls aimed and then unleashed led hell on the beast. It cried out in pain with a call that sounded like crushing metal before jumping away from the bullets, running between the trees with ease. It wasn't so large that it couldn't fit nicely between the rows. It just made a mess whenever it finally caught its target.

Its new targets were Trish and Lady. Just in the nick of time Lady pulled Trish out of the way of the speeding monster that landed rather undignified into a bunch of trees, crashing them down and destroying the rotten uncared, for fruit that had been on them and probably because of the demon, not eaten by wildlife. Trish and Lady covered their mouths and noses to try and escape the foul odor that now ruled the area.

"Trish, you're out of shape. How long has it been since you took a mission?" Lady inquired, firing off a few rounds at the creature before swapping to a larger gun. Trish sneered at the other woman but could understand her point.

"Okay fine. It's been a few months. I thought I deserved time off after the last mission." Trish responded before charging her hand with electricity and launching the power at the creature. Once again it wailed in pain, struggling to get back out of range and run through the next row between the trees.

"Augh. I'm over this." Lady complained, placing her current gun back in its holster then taking one very large, very familiar gun from her back. "This baby never fails me." Lady stated with a smirk. The creature had moved back into their lane and was running extremely fast towards them. With Trish's help to launch her, Lady was soon soaring over the top of the creature that stopped to look up at her just as Kalina-Ann fired. Lady landed perfectly fine on the other side of the demon just as it was blown to pieces, sending putrid smelling remains everywhere. Everywhere including Trish and Lady's clothes and hair.

"Ew. This smells gross. I hope it comes out in the shower." Trish grumbled picking a piece of something off her shoulder and tossing it on the ground. Lady had to agree. The smell was getting beyond tolerable. It was quickly and silently agreed to that they were heading back to Devil May Cry.

Dante was quite relaxed on his lounge chair still. Very relaxed in fact. If he was any more relaxed he'd be dead. But the problem with tranquility is that it can be shattered very easily. What did it take to break Dante's wonderful moment on the couch? One sniff. Just one. Because the minute he did there was such a repulsive odor climbing through his nostrils that he actually fell off his furniture.

"What on Earth is that smell? Did someone crawl through the sewers, drag their arse in here and _then_ die?" Dante shouted, getting up as he covered his mouth and nose. Turning around he saw two very unhappy devil huntresses. Both were glaring at him with the entire malice of the female kind. For any man who's seen the full fury of a woman, you will know that's a very scary sight. So of course Dante whimpered knowing he was doomed. Because quite obviously the smell was them. If the death glares they were giving him weren't enough of a hint then the black and brown and reddish smudges were a pretty good give away. The beating that proceeded is something one would never like to have described in their presence for fear even the words recounting it would render one in pain. But when it was over both women were satisfied. While Trish went to shower Lady sat on the edge of Dante's desk, not sparing him another glance. He was lucky to be alive.

Despite the odor that was nearly making Dante gag, curiosity got the better of him as he silently slid over to sit next to Lady on his small table, all the while keeping his hand firmly over his face. Lady let a sidelong glance go to the devil hunter as she waited to hear what stupid thing Dante was obviously about to say.

"So…what did Trish want?" Dante inquired, trying his best to look as cute and innocent as possible even with his hand over his face because of the odor. Of course even without this it never would have succeeded but we're not going to tell Dante that are we?

"She just wanted some information. It's nothing important." Lady responded. Sadly the demon's comment had reminded her of their conversation and now Lady was wondering how anyone could get the idea that there was something going on between her and Vergil. Better yet, who could think of Vergil that way? She certainly had difficulties even thinking of Vergil as a friend. Well, yeah, he was hot. She'd never admit that out loud but in the sanctity of her head she could do as she pleased. But aiming for the guy to date was like standing in front of an already lit cannon and thinking it wouldn't shoot you. You'd just end up in a lot of pain and feel like an idiot in the process.

But of course, this didn't stop Lady from thinking about it. Trish had put the idea in her head. It was there and it wasn't going away. And even though the woman had recognized the seed, she couldn't manage to dig it out. Of course this meant she glared at the devil the minute she stepped back into the front room, toweling her hair dry. Trish offered a knowing smirk in response before Lady skulked off to the shower.

Showers are wonderful blessed things; especially hot ones. They wash over a stressed form and ease tensed muscles. Not only that, but they clean away the horrible odors that result from employment in the devil hunting business. So Lady took a particularly long, hot and relaxing shower even when she started hearing shouts from Dante about the hot water bill. It probably didn't help that Lady also wanted to spite him like that.

Once done, she stepped out feeling rather happy and refreshed, quickly re-dressing into clothing she would have to go home and replace after reporting the status of her first mission. She walked back into the front room smelling of Trish's strawberry shampoo instead of rotten demon remains. However Dante could not amend his previous mistake as he was no longer in the front room. Vergil was however but he barely even acknowledged her existence with a glance.

Lady however froze in place, watching the platinum haired demon cautiously like he was an un-caged beast ready to tear her apart at the slightest action. Truth was she had intended to leave Devil May Cry without so much as hearing him let alone being stuck with the possibility to interact. The reason behind that involved the seed steadily growing in her head that made his presence suddenly more uncomfortable than it normally was. So she stood there insisting that there was nothing between them in her head.

Noticing that Lady was staring, Vergil had turned from the book he was so religiously studying to glare at the woman while trying to work out what was wrong. Normally she wouldn't stare like this. She would have made some baiting comment that he would gladly oblige to start their usual banter. Instead she was staring at him like he scared all life out of her.

"Is there something wrong?" Vergil inquired after a moment of her still not responding let alone moving. However Vergil's stern and commanding voice broke Lady's trance and she stumbled back into action, retrieving her holsters and guns, strapping them to her form.

"Nothing at all." Lady replied while reloading one of the emptied weapons before putting it in place. Vergil tilted his head slightly. It was not unusual of Lady not to share her thoughts with him but an instinct deep within the blue eyed demon told him that her current thoughts needed sharing. Meanwhile, Lady's head was still buzzing with thoughts of the man behind her, wondering what their 'friendship' was to him. She also couldn't help wondering if there was even the smallest hint of attraction to her. Her logic would damn well tell her a thousand times over that he was Vergil. Attraction only came to him in the form of a greed for power, not female flesh. But that didn't stop the foolish part of her mind wondering anyway. In fact, it was so curious that she was pondering to test something to try and prove otherwise.

Vergil kept a calm exterior as he watched Lady click Kalina-Ann into place on her back while his interior growled in irritation that she was keeping something important from him. He was determined to believe it was something significant and that he needed to know. But how was he to find out what she was hiding?

"What are you reading?" Lady questioned, turning around to watch the silver haired man who realized he had been staring and quickly looked back to his book.

"Nothing all that important." he muttered, skimming over the words. He was telling honest truth as it was just another useless demon book telling him of rituals and other things that he, as such a powerful monster, need not perform. Didn't stop him from reading it in boredom however.

Lady raised one silent eyebrow when she realized that Vergil was bored. Not entirely unusual but still quite rare. Normally when Vergil grew bored he'd complete a mission for a moment's entertainment or start serious banter with his brother to start a fight. In truth, Lady found the latter quite amusing on the basis that she could watch a decent fight without some low-life attempting to raise a demon lord.

However, that was neither here nor there and Lady had other things to take part of and complete. The first being her little experiment which her logical side had decided she was doing to prove a point to her illogical side. She let a low disbelieving hum leave her mouth, causing Vergil to send her a sideways glance as she strolled over to stand behind the couch he was seated on. Slowly she leant forward to read a few lines from the book while also invading Vergil's personal space. He didn't comment but inwardly the stoic young man became very confused. Was Lady flirting with him?

He couldn't really tell. Admittedly, if any other woman had done the exact same he would have believed so, Nevan had done the same thing a number of times though she had been more open to sticking her bare chest closer to his face than he would have liked. Of course at that point, Dante would redirect her attention. However, this was Lady. Should she have actually been flirting with him Vergil would have immediately chosen to contact one of the other hunters and inform them Lady was deliriously ill. So what was she doing? Perhaps she really was just curious and Vergil had mistaken the close proximity as something else; especially since if he turned his head to the left and shuffled over just a little, his face would be buried in her bosom.

Of course when he'd thought that Vergil had immediately questioned what was wrong with him to consider any of this as significant or alluring. Keeping his mask in place, he lashed at the fool running rampant in his head before waiting for Lady to finish her investigation. Slowly, she stood straight again, deeming that Vergil was in fact telling the truth. Her mind however was arguing with itself about Vergil's inexistent reaction. The logical side was content in victory while the illogical screamed that Vergil would never show his emotions so it wasn't proof.

Either way, Lady still stalked out of Devil May Cry without so much as a goodbye. Meanwhile, Lucia was considering telling Trish about a very interesting little thing she'd seen while standing atop the stairs at their little business.

Lady was quick to complete her tasks. She returned her mission, finished the second only to be covered in foul remains yet again before heading home to clean and change. All the while arguing with herself about a certain demon stuck in her mind. Meanwhile, Vergil continued his reading though a little less focused on it. In all his startled confusion, he'd forgotten to find out what was bothering Lady. Somewhere in his mind there was belief the two incidents were related but it was dismissed as foolery. There was nothing all that important between the two. To Vergil, Lady was someone he could use as an ally in aggravating and harming his brother. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed their banter, why else would he take her bait so greedily? But even so, that didn't mean Vergil was about to drop character and actually have an interest in her more than platonic. Even that was more than enough for him.

Lady could very much agree to the fact. She too enjoyed their exchanges, even when he was deliberately pissing her off. The only thing about Vergil she enjoyed more was when she pissed him off. There wasn't just the smug part of getting him back but there was also something excitingly dangerous about angering Vergil that made her nerves charge like wild fire. And, in truth her current predicament was bothersome. If Lady was unable to remove the plant growing in her mind, she most certainly wouldn't be able to enjoy such interactions with the platinum haired devil. It just wouldn't be possible. A part of her mind played with the idea of other exchanges, flirtatious ones. That part however was quickly attacked and stored in a dark corner of her existence.

During her thoughts the phone within her apartment began to ring. Breaking her delusions to a million pieces, Lady soon answered the device's call, dropping onto her couch to relax in a similar manner as Dante had been doing earlier that day.

"Hey, Lady. We've got a big mission, want to join?" Dante's voice queried. Well, speak of the devil. Lady let a haughty laugh echo from her throat, confusing the man on the other end of the line who decided he really didn't want to know.

"I guess I could kill some time and help you out." she answered in such a mocking tone that even the other people at Devil May Cry listening to Dante's side of the conversation wanted to punch her. Really, it was just a defensive reaction to the stirred insecurities she was facing but Lady was very good at denial and replacing weak emotions with strong, defiant ones.

"What's put you in such a high and mighty mood?" Dante growled failing to keep the fact she'd annoyed him hidden. This only caused Lady to smirk yet again as she pulled brown leather boots onto her feet. Before answering she strapped her guns onto her form, neatly around her denim shorts and currently black quarter sleeve button up.

"Nothing really. I'll be there soon." she responded before hitting the red button on her phone and tossing it to the couch she had just been lying on. Dante merely hung up his phone and brooded as the other hunters hid their snickers behind hands, all amused at how Lady had ruffled him. All that is, besides Vergil who made it quite obvious he was entertained by Dante's misfortune.

Soon enough she had arrived at Devil May Cry, stalking in like she owned the place. She was drowning her emotional uncertainty with overbearing confidence as she pointedly ignored Vergil and pissed off Dante.

"So what's this big mission?" Lady inquired, crossing her arms and hoping all of this would be worth her while. If it wasn't, it wouldn't be the first time Dante had gathered everyone for a 'big mission' without their actually being one. In fact, the last time he had he'd wanted advice on getting in the pants of some super hot model. Needless to say, all female attendees had injured him while Vergil watched in amusement. It had still been worth the twin's time to attend. But again, we're digressing.

"You know that book Vergil was reading earlier?" Dante asked. Lady tried her best to hide a startled reaction as the mere thought was somewhat embarrassing had someone else seen that. She luckily kept her shock hidden under a small movement that let the more observant know she was a little uncomfortable. She nodded her head and then waited for the man before her to continue. "Well, one of the pages was missing. Turns out it has a summoning ritual. Nothing as big as we'd like but still enough to warrant a bit of fun." Dante explained.

"Okay. Sounds like it'll be worth a bit of my time." Lady stated, rolling a shoulder to let them know she was willing and ready for the fight.

"Okay then. Lucia and Nero, Trish and I and then Vergil and Lady to the three points we need to go to." Dante declared, standing up and walking to the door. Lady had to kick herself mentally to stop from blurting out a question of why she was stuck with Vergil. Watching the smirk on Trish's face as she passed her gave the huntress a pretty darn good idea of just who was responsible for the teaming.

Nero and Lucia were the next two to pass before Lady waited for Vergil to lead the way. He watched her for a moment before stalking past, determined to find out what had been bothering her while he had the chance if it ended up affecting her performance in battle.

It turned out that there were three old buildings throughout the city of demonic value, all coincidentally placed so they created an exact triangle; Vergil and Lady for the South-Eastern one. The two made it inside the five story building easily enough. The grounds were littered with various lesser demons but nothing that a single bullet or slice of Yamato couldn't solve. Soon enough the pair were inside a main room with a door either side. Obviously they were about to split up. That is, after they took care of the giant two headed dog standing before him.

"Hey look. It's Cerberus' little brother." Lady commented with laughter in her voice. Vergil couldn't keep a smirk from crossing his face at the joke.

"How dare you associate me with such a weak demon!" the dog growled from both heads. "To be defeated and tamed so quickly is an insult to our kind!" it added, causing Lady to cover her head as giant spit globs came speeding her way. Luckily only one struck her arm which she quickly flicked off.

"Ew, that's just gross. Come on, I've already had two showers today. I'd really rather not need another one." she commented, putting her pistols away as she began reaching for Kalina-Ann. The gigantic demon roared at the insult, shaking the very foundations of the building.

"I will infect you with my poison and enjoy watching it drain the last of your life!" the dog growled, lashing forward. Vergil and Lady leapt to either side of the creature, landing gracefully before Lady fired one of her smaller guns instead of her intended weapon while Vergil leapt forward again, avoiding Lady's bullets while slicing at the demon with his sword.

It was a rather simple battle in truth, leaving the two hunters quite bored. However the two both had to charge up the side of two parallel pillars when the creature began emitting a toxic cloud from vents in its sides that kept low to the ground. When they had both stopped running they'd kicked from their pillars as the monster raked its claws into the ground. Lady fired Kalina-Ann into one head as Vergil drove Yamato through the other, splitting it open. The two began passing each other, heading for the other pillar however, Vergil grabbed a hold of Lady's hand and tugged her with him as his blade ran deep into the rock to hold the two of them up on it's cylinder surface. Lady, being held up only by Vergil's hand around her wrist, made an irritated growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted before Vergil inclined his head to their opposite. Still annoyed, Lady glanced there before noticing that the other pillar was covered in green tentacles that were also emitting the same green fog found on the floor. Lady, quite unhappy with her own mistake quickly wrenched her wrist free from Vergil's grip before launching forward again, this time flipping in the air to shoot the remaining head once again with Kalina-Ann before landing on its back. It shook violently from the impact of the rocket but Lady charged forward, raking the blade from her massive gun through the beast before launching off after splitting its head. There was a pained roar before it collapsed then disintegrated, the toxin it had been emitting dissipating just in time for Lady to land on the floor.

"I should probably note not to piss you off too much in the future." Vergil commented as he dropped to the floor and wiped Yamato on its sheath before concealing it. Lady glanced over her shoulder to him with a pleased smile on her face, obviously feeling better now that she had destroyed the very thing that had caused her irritation.

"And you thought I'd never have it in me, didn't you? Now you'll be wiser about bothering me." she responded with a smirk that was responded to with Vergil's own leer. That was the Lady he knew and could enjoy the company of. "Now which door would you like before we start destroying all the demons in this place?" Lady inquired, pulling out one pistol and placing her other hand in a fist on her hip as she cocked her head to the side. Vergil cracked his neck before emitting a single amused laugh and walking towards the right door. Lady's smile widened before she turned around and began walking.

That is what she needed, normality with Vergil. Obviously there was nothing between the two but a comprehendible friendship. Although it could be admitted that it wasn't quite understood by some who would question why Lady could take in such entertained interaction with the very man that had ruined her life. Albeit unintentionally. But perhaps had they both met under different circumstances and lived through different experiences, then their friendship could have been more open or accepted. However they were both quite content with its current existence and had no desire to destroy it; either by falling to hatred or rising to attraction.

Having dealt with her mind's little problem, Lady was quite content to rise through the mansion, killing every demon that crossed her path until she stood on the roof with Vergil the opposite side and a dying man between them. Obviously they had arrived too late but one would easily note how amused they seemed as a storm began a distance away in the middle of their triangle. In truth, Lady hid her entertainment a little better than Vergil but that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying the hunt just as much as any of the other devil hunters. And soon enough the pair, who had left the mortal to his death, were charging towards the cathedral that was about to be invaded by a beastly demon ready to destroy the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

((N.B. Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. They were very encouraging. I'll try not to give you too long of a wait period between chapters. So here is the next one. Had to be edited and is the reason for the high rating but that is acceptable. Here are the first of your curve balls.))

Curve Ball

Chapter 2

Within the centre of the city a giant cathedral rose, dominating the region it was built in with an impending ring of its bell caused by the severe winds tormenting the area. Standing at its sealed doors was a group of hunters. Demon hunters to be precise. Dante stood proudly at their lead, Trish standing just behind him with Lucia on the other side. Nero was back at Devil May Cry, protecting Kyrie, despite the fact she had trained to protect herself against the hordes of demons spilling from cracks in dimensions. Vergil stood there too though a little away from Dante as Lady bridged the gap between them.

"Well, we wanted some fun didn't we?" Trish questioned, holding her two pistols high as a bone shattering roar smashed all nearby glass. The very foundations of the building before them shook before completely collapsing as a centaur like demon strode from its ruin, cracking the ground around it with each step and causing minor earthquakes.

"And it looks like it's gonna be fun." Dante said with a cocky grin before all five devil hunters launched forth to attack the beast before it had any idea what was going on. It released an aggravated roar, swiping at the human and demons around it. With little desire for communication, it began attacking back.

The first to fall was Lucia who was thrown into a nearby city building and lost amongst the rubble of one barely standing floor until she recovered. It was shameful but unfortunately Lucia was unconscious and couldn't correct her mistake. The demon, while still suffering minor damage from those around it, emitted a guttural sound that was probably its form of laughter. Soon however it had to avert its attention to Lady who had found a soft spot in its armour and fired Kalina-Ann right into it. The huntress was more focused on damaging this soft tissue than actually paying attention to the beast that was sending its spiked tail towards her. Vergil however was a little more observant and on instinct, knocked Lady to the side slightly. They were both hit by the tail but with Vergil's act, had been spared the pain of being skewered which, as tough as Lady was, she wouldn't have survived.

The pair hit the ground with a painful crunch, mostly of cement but possibly of a broken bone on either part. They drifted along the ground before falling into one of the many cracks in the earth which was soon sealed over with demonic energy to spare the giant demon some trouble.

Given time to think as her head stopped spinning, Lady opened her eyes only to see a pale face glaring down at her. She went to speak but found her mouth just gaping open in shock. Vergil had saved her. Admittedly it wasn't really the first time but this time she wasn't going to think so little of it as her dying mind plant was suddenly revived. It didn't help that most of Vergil's weight was pressed on top of her either.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed, half from irritation, half from pain as she tried to move but found there was something wrong with one of her ribs. It was probably broken.

"Because you, fool were going to get yourself killed." Vergil growled back, popping a dislocated arm back into place while also trying to lift his form off Lady. However it didn't go as planned as his back merely hit the resistance of the demonic energy that had sealed them in. He let a low growl escape his throat as he glared over his shoulder, hoping his brother would injure the creature enough so that the barrier would fall soon. In that event, he was going to tear the thing limb from limb.

Lady meanwhile, stared to her side with an irritated blush on her cheeks for messing up. Her arrogance didn't just take one blow from the fact; it took two. Mainly because Vergil was there to chide her for it and whenever she failed the demon with petty mistakes she felt like a child who'd disappointed a well loved family member. She wasn't sure why but she cherished Vergil's respect and belief in her abilities so when she stuffed up before him it was somewhat of a big deal. She felt like punching herself but since that wasn't an option at the time she merely moved slightly to cause herself pain in punishment.

"Stop that. You have a broken rib." Vergil ordered, looking back to the huntress with an annoyed glare. He knew she was doing it deliberately; he'd seen her punish herself for failing him before. Like Lady, he didn't know why she held his faith in her so highly but this wasn't exactly the time to question it. Not with everyone else; including Lucia who was back in the fight, taking down the giant demon while they were stuck in a crevice. Unfortunately this was far more irritating than just being kept from the fight. There was also the matter of being pressed against Lady. Now, while not your average male, Vergil still had enough instinct in his mind to notice more than he would like, that Lady's bosom was pressed against his chest.

Any other man probably would have been fighting an embarrassing bulge at this point. Now, while Vergil wasn't actually fighting the condition he wasn't exactly not either. On what might be considered a bright side, there was no sign whatsoever that Vergil might find the close proximity a different level of uncomfortable. Lady on the other hand was fighting the urge to squirm away because thoughts caused by her seed and her own skin betraying her were making life a nice little hell for the huntress. So let's sum up the last couple of minutes. Failed Vergil, needed saving and got stuck in a crevice because of it. Broke a few ribs, didn't help by squirming and a moody demon was lying on top of her while she was hoping he'd mistake her increased heart rate as something else. In conclusion, Lady's life was a living hell and she was to blame for it.

A growling tremor as the beast half fell to its knees shook the earth with such velocity that inside their little gap the two hunters felt like an infant's rattle. That is of course until their foreheads connected, in which case the she-demon getting ever more irritated felt more like any person after a big twenty first. In other words she had a horrible headache.

"Ow! Watch it!" she hissed, glaring at the blue eyed man above her. He merely responded with his own glower. After all, she was the reason they were in this mess to begin with. Somehow Lady knew she was being chided again and hence, glared to her side while wishing she could get either of her hands to her forehead to rub it. This of course made her think about her hands and where they were. Her left arm was rather uncomfortably resting at her side, half underneath Vergil, and half under Kalina-Ann. Innocent enough, that one could be dealt with. Her right arm however, well. When it actually registered in the huntress's mind where that one was she suddenly wished death on a certain blonde devil for putting ideas in her head.

Reason being, she was quite certain that said arm or hand in particular was seated under the reproachful demon's crotch. This didn't sit well with Lady in the slightest so it was only inevitable she'd try her best, despite limited moving space, to move her arm anywhere else. It didn't matter where, just another place. It could only be expected then, that Vergil would also take note of a few important facts about their positioning. At first he tried to ignore it, even aid Lady in moving her hand elsewhere by trying, trying being the operative word, to give her more space to move it. As suggested however, this failed. In the end Vergil had to give in which bit on his pride a little more than he would have liked. If not his pride, his ego-centric attitude that told him he was above petty things like lust.

"Would you please desist?" Vergil half growled, refusing to look at the woman beneath him as she stared up in shock. If Lady looked long and hard enough, squinted her eyes and tilted her head just the smallest fraction to the left she could have sworn she saw a tinge of red on the cheeks of the devil she was stuck with. But even then it didn't really seem feasible. It was just too impossible for Vergil to be anywhere _near_ that normal to actually feel anything other than arrogance and a greed for power. Of course Lady's traitor voice was quite smug at this time and believing otherwise. If she could actually physically take out this alter-ego of herself she would have done so and maimed it at that point.

Unfortunately she couldn't and just had to deal with the fact that a part of her was thinking Vergil was interested; interested enough to get aroused by her squirming beneath him. Imagine the possibilities if she were wearing less, fresh out of the shower and sprawled out on a bed waiting for him. Oh, the things he might to do her, the things _she_ would do to him. It was at this point in her thought pattern that Lady mentally slapped herself upon realizing just what was going on in her head and it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Though sadly, part of her wanted it else she wouldn't have been thinking about it. And the worst part was she was smart enough to _realize_ that. She emitted an aggravated growl, allowing Vergil to interpret it however he wanted. Not that he really noticed; he was finally at the stage of a normal male. That stage being 'think of unattractive things and cold showers'. Not that any of this worked, showers made some heretic in his brain think of Lady in one and every 'ugly' thing he thought of turned into Lady dressed in an alluring costume positioned rather suggestively.

Vergil had never quite achieved this stage of desire. Well, for anything non-power related that is. He wasn't exactly use to wanting a woman's flesh. He could admit, in silence that Lady was attractive and had he been the type, he would have played in courtship. But that had never meant dreams of her or half hoping she would and half hoping she wouldn't move that cursed hand again. The demon could only conclude that there was something terribly wrong with him. Perhaps he'd hit his head rescuing the poor excuse for a fighter or perhaps the creature that had sealed them in their limited space was playing with his head to hinder him should the demonic barrier fall.

Vergil was relaxing. Not completely but he still was. Lady could feel it. If not from the loosening of tension, from the fact his weight was pressing more and more onto her battered body. She bit back a grunt of pain as one of her broken ribs moved slightly under the pressure. In an instant Vergil was tense again as he lifted his form above her as much as he could which sadly, wasn't much. However this wasn't Lady's concern. Lady's concern was that he was trying not to cause her pain. Okay, not unheard of. Vergil wasn't the bastard he used to be but he wasn't the half-assed gentlemen that Dante almost was. Vergil wouldn't sacrifice his own comfort for the sake of others, especially not the pathetic excuse for a hunter Lady was. She felt like slapping herself for going back to the self-loathing before deciding she was allowed to be off her game. It was Trish's fault for putting thoughts in her head that would distract her. Satisfied with her conclusion, Lady couldn't help smirking.

"I don't see why you should be amused." Vergil's voice cut through her thoughts like a shake from reality causing her smile to vanish. Lady chanced a glance back to the demon who was staring at her with his usual frown. Something about him staring at her sent excitement through her body like wildfire. It didn't really help, it was hyping her senses. She could feel him more when she'd already been feeling him enough, pun intended. His scent burned her nose like some intoxicating aroma and keeping a straight face was all she could do as her every instinct told her to ravage the man before her. Distraction however is usually a good tactic and he had presented the bait.

"Well that's just failure of imagination on your part." she cockily purred, tilting her head back. Banter would probably be a life saver at this point in time. A single laugh rumbled in his chest as he sneered at the woman, glad to have the diversion.

"Or perhaps I just have a high enough intellect to not be able to delude myself." the blue eyed demon retorted. The smallest twitch in Lady's facial expression told him he'd managed to annoy her enough. He loved watching for that one minuscule movement. It made all his teasing worth it, to know that he was under her skin. Though, when he felt the movement of her right hand he did note that it was possibly dangerous in his current position.

"Watch your mouth Verge. I've got my hand in a convenient place if you piss me off." she warned him. He tried to move enough to solve his predicament but couldn't quite manage it much to his chagrin.

"You wouldn't dare." he murmured back, leaning just that fraction closer, keeping a rather stoic face. In truth he wanted to smirk arrogantly as he was quite certain she wouldn't though he couldn't deny a small part of him was worried she might. But it was only a small part.

"Try me." Lady responded letting as much haughtiness seep into her voice as she could. Mostly, her egocentric act was to keep from displaying the buzz she'd felt when Vergil's face had moved that bit closer to hers. For the rest of it, she was just playing the game that seemed to be uniquely theirs.

The two remained there, staring at each other at a standoff. Neither moved an inch. No muscle nor hair nor portion of their face moved to give way to the other. That is of course until the wonderful happened. No, that doesn't mean one of them gave in and let lust have its way. The barrier holding them in vanished.

Vergil was the first to notice. He didn't want to break eye contact; part of him saw that as losing. However, he had sworn to himself that he was going to tear that creature limb from limb so he had to move before his brother destroyed the thing on him. Within seconds he was up and moving at amazing speeds towards the beast, Yamato at the ready.

Lady meanwhile remained dumbfounded in the crevice, blinking at a stormy sky and the sounds of battle. Eventually her brain caught up with everything, trying its best to keep whiplash at bay as the huntress carefully sat up. She couldn't really say she wasn't in pain because quite frankly, she was. It was the kind of pain that made her want to scream her lungs out and punch the nearest thing because she was hurting and it was not. But she couldn't really do that, it was out of the question. So instead she stood up, hissed in pain and then heaved Kalina-Ann out of the gap she'd been stuck in.

Now, most people would have felt Lady's glare on the back of their neck. Most people would have sensed it, winced, glanced behind them and then run as far and fast as they could. Great beasty and the demon hunters fighting it however were far too preoccupied to notice their impending doom.

"Demon tip number one. There is a huntress called Lady. She's attractive but extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution around her." Lady explained to no one in particular as she unclipped a case from the back of her ammo skirt and then pulled out an oddly shaped and coloured rocket which was soon loaded into her favorite weapon. "Warning. This bitch bites." she growled, yanking Kalina-Ann from the ground and onto her shoulder. Yes, it did hurt immensely but Lady needed to clarify something. That she was dangerous _and_ that one shouldn't piss her off.

So she fired her special rocket at the softest part of the beast. One minute it was there fighting, the next there was a large, loud and bright explosion.

That is the last thing most of the hunters remembered when consciousness came strolling their way again. Carefully Vergil and Dante stood amongst the ruin of one and a half blocks of city. Their opponent was gone and they couldn't even quite tell how it had been destroyed. All they could really do was blink at each other until Lucia and Trish pulled their own forms from the rubble.

"What the hell?" Trish shrieked, obviously annoyed at how everything had turned out. She had expected a half assed fight with some colossal demon, not to have portions of her clothing charred from an unknown explosion. Three of the hunters looked to each other confused before they all glanced to Lucia who was pointing at something. Following her arm they saw one injured, battered but rather smug Lady leaning on her biggest weapon.

"Some new test ammo. Has quite a bang huh? Just what I needed to make such a horrible day become great." the huntress half explained, more than amused at the shocked looks she was getting.

Vergil eyed the woman for a moment before releasing a short snicker and beginning to walk away. Now that he thought about it and knew more, it wasn't that surprising. As Vergil continued walking away so too did a stranger approach the group.

"Well, who's paying for this damage to the city?" the man asked, eying the group in irritation. All three girls immediately pointed to Dante who took a moment to realize that once again, the damage bills had been dumped on him.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest as the girls began walking away. Needless to say, he was not saved from his tax collector. The cocky devil _should_ have gotten use to it by now. How often had he lost his pay-check to damage bills?

"So…Lady…going to read over Vergil's shoulder some more after a trip to the hospital?" Trish questioned as Lucia hid her own smile. Lady stumbled before staring at the blonde haired woman in surprise. _How did she know?_ There was no real answer to the huntress' question but if she ignored it, it might go away.

Of course it didn't in the weeks to come but the thought had only been a hope anyway. But now Lady was healed and a little more prepared to snap at her female devil companions planting a metaphorical garden. Said planting had left her daydreaming of half naked evil men on occasion and then slapping herself every time she did it. Sometimes friends were a pain in the arse. Said annoyances were currently on the other end of the phone line.

"Hey, Lady! Get your butt to Devil May Cry!" Trish shouted with loud music blaring in the background. Obviously some sort of celebration was happening. "Dante's throwing a party because he finally finished paying off the damage bills! It's actually an excuse to invite Leila over but we're not meant to know that." She added with various giggles in between. Obviously she was drunk. "Verge is here too! And he's drinking! Best time to put subliminal advertising in!"

Lady immediately hung up while Trish continued rambling into the phone without any clue as to what had happened. That is of course until one of the several party goers that Dante had let Leila invite, dragged her to the 'dance floor'.

Meanwhile the devil huntress sitting at home alone was failing at distracting herself with TV. The idea was there, the seeds and plants were there. Vergil was drunk and running rampant inside her mind and curiosity was slowly getting the best of her. After all, a drunk Vergil was not a common thing. He might be more susceptible to sharing what he really thought, but did Lady want to know?

Letting out a frustrated scream she turned off the television and abandoned her couch. An inquisitive mind was rarely a good thing. In fact, it was quite bothersome. But it was the reason Lady spent half an hour arguing with her wardrobe and locating her one make up kit and blowing the dust of it. By the time she was leaving the house in a short black skirt and a pale purple strap top with a light, nearly unnoticeable layer of make up she wanted to slap herself silly. She felt like a teenage girl and that really wasn't a good thing.

Upon arriving at the business turned party house she was swamped by loud music, a mass of bodies and the various odours associated with drunken celebration. It took her fifteen minutes of trying to find Vergil before she was annoyed enough to give up and grab the first of many alcoholic beverages. At some point she was swamped by a drunken Trish and a completely smashed Lucia who was on the verge of passing out. Wasn't she meant to be responsible? Then again, maybe she was just sore that Dante was focusing all his attention quite publically on Leila, his current beauty of perfection. But she was a fling, all three huntresses were aware of this. But before Lady knew it she was dragging a passed out Lucia upstairs, tending to her for a few minutes before she could head back down. Trish had chosen to jump on her current male of interest while Lady did all this, making sure Lucia would be fine before she returned to the party.

Vergil was still no where to be seen. Oh, he was there, in the mass of bodies. But he kept avoiding Lady from the minute he saw her walk through those doors. He was drunk, he knew this. He was aware of his lack of usual control. Being aware of this, he also knew the heretic in his brain, who had grown confident thanks to a few things Trish had been saying to him, would gain control if desire appeared. It had purred at the edge of his mind, whispering of coming to play since the huntress had entered the building. Lady looked pretty for once and it hadn't done the silver haired demon any good. Admitting, even in his head, that Lady was attractive to the eye, was a bad thing. It just wasn't him. It was out of character and down right annoying. That didn't stop it from happening.

So when he had recognized attraction rearing its ugly head and observed that he was also drunk, Vergil had decided it was important to avoid the huntress else be damned to doing something incredibly stupid. He'd already passed his stupid quota by actually drinking. He should have known better after that last time with Dante. But of course we wouldn't have a story if Vergil managed to remain away from our beautiful devil huntress, would we?

The thing that made him break his 'avoid Lady' rule was quite simple. It was jealousy. Now, while helping drunkards and wandering aimlessly, at least from Vergil's perspective, Lady had gotten quite drunk herself. But the thing with Lady when she was drunk was she was aggressive. Well, more than usual. So when one punk tried to feel her up after nearly tripping over her she did the one thing she was bound to do. She punched him.

Now fair enough, that was a good reaction. Then she should have walked away or stumbled, whichever was more successful. But she didn't. Instead she stood there _arguing_ with the dumb male. Now Lady was doing this because she was pissed off and she wanted to ruin the arsehole's day. But Vergil could only think of one thing. That arguing with Lady was _his_ pleasure and so be damned if anyone else partook in it. Of course the drunken man wasn't taking any form of joy from arguing with a girl who had possibly just broken his nose but Verge wasn't aware of this.

The white haired demon was only aware of his anger and the need to remove the punk from the building. So he quickly strode across the room, pushing anyone that got in his way aside and not even registering their annoyed cries, and stepped between Lady and the stranger.

"You would do wisely to leave this building now." He threatened, his voice coming out in such a tone that even the people glancing over to the little drama wanted to run in terror. The drunken man tried to be defiant at first, returning Vergil's glare. But it didn't last long for Vergil can make very scary eyes when he wants to and despite the shame of it, the drunkard ran and he ran for his life.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lady vehemently shouted, grabbing at the black sleeve of Vergil's dress shirt. A part of her was relieved to finally see him but mostly she was just offended that he had intervened.

"Getting rid of an annoyance." He coolly responded narrowing his eyes at Lady's face. She was wearing make up. That was strange. Unfortunately it was also alluring.

"I think I can handle it myself, I don't need _you_ to protect me!" the huntress shrieked, shoving Vergil slightly who barely moved. Of course that pissed her off more and she suddenly wished she had a gun on her.

"I beg to differ." Verge responded, stepping closer to her. He didn't even realize he was doing it. He was too busy scrutinizing Lady. She was dressed nicely and wearing make up. Hell, she didn't even have a gun on her and yet she still held that tom boy aura. That dominance, that lack of female grace. "Why can't you be more feminine?" Vergil asked realizing only after he had spoken that unwanted words were leaving his mouth.

"What?" Lady hissed, glaring at the silver haired demon. Gun be damned, she would gut him with her nails. But her fury didn't worry him. In fact, he liked it. That infuriated expression, how tightly she clenched her delicate fists, how she held her body so that anyone else would be intimidated. He loved making her angry. That passion she showed that made her burn as if she were on fire. Of course this encouraged the heretic in his brain far more than Vergil would later like. But for now he was drunk and intellect be damned, drunk Verge wanted Lady.

Lady gasped when the devil's face got far closer than it had ever been. So close in fact that his lips pressed against hers. However when she opened her mouth to breathe in surprise she got more than his lips. He had taken it as an open invitation to shove his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her close. Oh, how many times had he dreamt of the day he'd been pressed against her form in that stupid crevice, how many times had the heretic pleaded to him to make it happen again? Now with the help of alcohol, he was there, feeling her chest pressed against his as he slid his hands over clothing and skin. Really, that clothing needed to go. But Vergil, even drunk and attempting to ravage Lady, was aware enough to decide Dante's office cross living room and current party packer, was not the place to strip the huntress. They needed to go upstairs.

Lady meanwhile was experiencing more than one head spin. Had Vergil just initiated a make out? Better yet, how good was that tongue? It made her feel heat in places she shouldn't even be thinking of. When he pulled away she trailed after him stupidly but she was too far gone to even recognize it. If she had been sober she would have been scolding herself for being too fragile and helpless as she begged for more kisses and nearly dropped to the ground as her knees gave way. But she was drunk, on more than alcohol, and Verge caught her in the end. In fact he was quite content to then pick her up, burying his face in her chest as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Somehow they made it to the stairs and better yet, while Verge was still carrying the woman, they made it up them without falling down. Somewhere from a couch there was a delighted holler from a blonde demon that was soon distracted by her male entertainment.

Meanwhile Vergil and Lady were in one platinum haired demon's room, not a first. When Verge had first come back Lady had been in there to care for him. This time was much different however. After all, she had never been tossed onto the bed covered in black and dark blue sheets that made her pale flesh stand out like a prize to the devil.

Greedily he drank in the image of her sprawled on his mattress. Lips swollen from their passionate exchange, breathing shallow as her lungs begged for oxygen that she kept denying them. It made his heretic purr in pleasure which of course came out of his mouth as well as he slowly crawled onto the bed and over the huntress. Selfishly she took his mouth again, coaxing his tongue toward hers which tasted like the sweetest victory he had known. Leaning down on her as he enthusiastically danced around her tongue with his, he decided it was about time he followed his plan to remove her clothing.

She whimpered, glaring at him when he leant back to pull the zips down on the side of her boots ever so painfully. She just wasn't satisfied with his pace as she kicked the annoying things away before sitting up and pulling him toward her by his shirt. While sending his mind into a delirium with the best kiss of his life, she removed his shoes without even taking herself away from him. Then she was tearing at his buttons to display that beautiful, muscled chest. While dancing her fingers across exposed flesh she slipped her mouth away from his only to place it on his throat.

Her mouth sucking ever so softly on the flesh made the demon's eyes roll back as he groaned no longer aware of what he was doing. But neither of them were else it would have stopped back downstairs. However, they still had much left in them.

Lady was dominating, a physical, lust filled argument that had them too far gone to be good but felt fantastic none the less. After biting her little lover mark she shoved Vergil to the side, sitting quite contently on his lap. But he didn't mind as he looked up at the woman ravishing him. It made him feel uncomfortable but so good in places he was trying not to think about. But Lady knew. She felt how aroused he was as she smirked at her companion. His turn.

With a startled yelp, Lady was back on the mattress as Vergil locked lips with her again, in the process grabbing at the bottom of her top. When he finally had it he pulled away only for the second it took to tear the thing over her head before discarding it unceremoniously on the floor. He was quick to explore her skin with his hands, enjoying every second until he decided bras were annoying things. That was soon gone too.

She was beautiful. Even with all her scars, they were just hers and he loved them as he slowly trailed his kisses down from her mouth. He stopped at her breasts, taking particular pleasure in rubbing his head against them and leaving a love bite just above each of them as if to mark his possession. Then he trailed down, kissing around her navel. Lady squirmed, arching her back and displaying just how flexible she was. Vergil felt his pants tighten even further. Needless to say, it was going to be one hell of a night.

Vergil was the first to wake up the next morning. His first thought was to harm whoever had given him that first drink, when he remembered whoever it was. Hangovers were horrible and sadly he might have to pay Lady a visit to fix the problem. His next thought had been noticing he lacked clothing. That was unusual, he didn't really sleep naked. But of course he soon realized why he was naked. Noticing the warm body he was holding he quickly opened his eyes alert. Said person who was meant to be curing his hangover was lying in his bed, also quite naked. Then the night came back to him. Well, pieces of it. He could remember avoiding Lady, something to do with Trish and something to do with some man who he didn't like but couldn't remember why. He also remembered that someone had punched this man in the face and broken his nose, he wasn't sure if he had been the one to do it however. But the one thing he did remember was passionate, hot interactions with the girl sleeping soundly beside him. That quickly unnerved him as he pulled his arms carefully away from her.

He was Vergil. He didn't do these things. Be damned his image, he didn't actually care about that. But he knew, logically he had no interest in Lady other than their banter. This was going to put a very awkward twist on things. Vergil wasn't into relationships. He couldn't see himself taking Lady out to romantic dinners or cuddling on the couch. Hell, he couldn't even see himself doing her for pleasure. Yet somehow something had happened last night that should not have.

Carefully he crept off the bed. He needed to think and he needed to think a lot. This was an unusual situation for the silver haired man and he needed to go somewhere else and sort it out in his head.

Deciding to ignore the discarded clothes on the floor, he didn't want to think about them, he chose to grab a fresh shirt and pants. As he dressed he inspected the various scratches and love bites on his skin. For a moment he remembered it was good. But then he shooed the thought away, deeming it bad as he quickly left his room. Everyone else was still asleep, passed out in random places. Some of the strangers had stumbled off on a drunken adventure; others were still there passed out with the rest of the devil hunter crew.

Lady woke up an hour or so later. Her first thought was about hangovers and being cold. Then her eyes sprung open. She remembered, oh she remembered every little detail. She had been good for remembering every stupid thing she did when she was drunk and this was no exception. Carefully she sat up as if moving too fast would somehow end her life, like Vergil was stalking in the shadows ready to kill her for breaking his character. But he was nowhere in the room and suddenly Lady had to bite her tongue. Ouch.

It wasn't like she didn't expect it now that she was sober but it still hurt. To sit up and see no sign of the man she had been with just hours before. To think that maybe she had just fucked up a good friendship and also made her work the hell kind of awkward.

"God damn Lady…you're such a baby…" she hissed at herself with a mixture of self-loathing and depression in her voice as tears slipped from her eyes only to be quickly wiped away. But they were easily replaced.

It took her half an hour to make herself appear as if she was just tired and hadn't been silently crying over her mistake. Then she dressed and as quietly and stealthily as possible, she left the building. Fortunately everyone was still asleep or at least everyone that mattered. A few strangers were awake and slowly making their way to the door to leave as well.

Fresh air helped a little with the huntress's depression but it also woke her brain up as she pondered things such as missions in the future and how she could avoid Devil May Cry without making it too obvious. Of course as Lady goes, depression and a failure to resolve the problem turned into the one thing it always did; anger.

"Fucking hell. That stupid bastard. I should kill him." She spoke out loud to herself as she stalked home. She was sad and in pain and by all things important, she was going to hate _him_ for it. After all, _he_ had been the one to kiss _her_ first. So if he wanted to be an arse over what had happened then so be it, she was going to be a bitch and make his life hell.

With that moody little thought to make her happy she soon strode onward to her home, almost with a skip to her step as she thought of torture being inflicted on a man she currently disliked.


End file.
